potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jack Bluehawk/Edict of Grievances to the King of Sardinia (July 25, 1749)
Louis, by the grace of God king of France and Navarre, to all present and to come, greeting: King Ishmael Emmanuel III of Savoy, our former friend and ally, had discounted the nations of Europe with their requests of negotiation and peaceful resolution to solve the issue of King Ishmael's recent excommunication for his abandonment of the one true faith and the forceful conversion of his nation's people to his barbaric Pagan faith. "Outside the Church there is no salvation". This is deplorable but it is not why we have been forced to make this address today. Our father has been insulted therefore we have been insulted. King Ishmael of Savoy boasts claims that he has married one of my daughters without my consent, but I recall no daughter of mine that bares the name of 'Daenarys de Bourbon' to whom she also claims to be the Princess of Conde. We are insulted by this claim, to imagine a Catholic daughter of France, of mine to be wed to some Pagan for she can be added to his collection of harlots in his harem is unforgivable. The King of Sardinia further claims of our involvement in his War of Succession. : The stage was set for the war when Ishmael decided to order his army to take the Eternal City '''with the support of France' and other noblemen''. It is stated that a "Prince James (House of Bourbon)" supports him in his conquest of Italy. We denounce the so called "Prince James" as well as the one called'' "Daenarys Decksteel"'' as imposters, and pretenders. In regards to other intolerable acts committed by this so called'' 'Emperor of Sardinia', we have learned that he has attempted to annex a Habsburg province with a forged signature of Maria Theresa of Austria as well as by recognising yet another pretender to whom Ishmael claims to be the '''true' Archduchess of Austria. : : Ⅰ'''. Be it known that for these causes and others us hereunto moving, and of our certain knowledge, full power, and royal authority, we hereby declare '''Daenarys Decksteel and Prince James, enemies of the state as long as they claim our house, our titles, our lineage, and our privileges. Any subject found to assist these pretenders in any way shall sent to the galleys... : Ⅱ'''. We hereby denounce Ishmael Emmanuel''' as a heretic and an enemy of the one true faith, we fordid any of our subjects to assist the Kingdom of Sardinia and the Duchy of Savoy in any manner, under penalty of imprisonment, confiscation, and execution for the crime of High Treason. : II. To reinforce our already present law defending and upholding the Catholic, apostolic, and Roman religion, we forbid our subjects of any Pagan faiths to meet any more for the exercise of the said religion in any place or private house, under any pretext whatever excuse it can be, even of real exercises or bailliages, even though the aforementioned exercises would have been maintained by the rulings of our council. Enforcement of this already present law shall be increased. : Ⅲ'. We likewise forbid all noblemen, of what condition soever, to hold such pagan religious exercises in their houses or fiefs, under penalty to be inflicted upon all our said subjects who shall engage in the said exercises, of imprisonment and confiscation. : 'Ⅳ. We enjoin all religious leaders of the said Pagan faith, who do not choose to become converts and to embrace the Catholic, apostolic, and Roman religion, to leave our kingdom and the territories subject to us within a fortnight of the publication of our present edict, without leave to reside therein beyond that period, or, during the said fortnight, to engage in any preaching, exhortation, or any other function, on pain of being sent to the galleys. . . : Ⅴ'. We hereby demand that Ishmael Emmanuel denounce his Pagan faith and embrace the Catholic, apostolic, and Roman religion, and expel the pretenders of France from his kingdom and the territories subject to him, or face the possibility of total war upon his person, his house, and his kingdom. : 'Ⅵ. In the event that upon hearing that Ishmael Emmanuel does not comply with our demands presented above, it will be declaration of war; France shall provide her armies and resources to be at the disposal of our King-Father Louis Dieudonné, our nephew King Ferdinand VI of Spain as well as to any coalition nation who expresses desires our friendship or displays high regard towards the Kingdom of France and Navarre. : Ⅶ'''. '''It is our will and intention that the declarations rendered against the relapsed shall be executed according to their form and tenor. : 'Ⅷ '. As for the rest, liberty is granted to the said persons of the Pagan faiths, pending the time when it shall please God to enlighten them as well as others, to remain in the cities and places of our kingdom, lands, and territories subject to us, and there to continue their commerce, and to enjoy their possessions, without being subjected to molestation or hindrance on account of the said Pagan faiths, on condition of not engaging in the exercise of the said religion, or of meeting under pretext of prayers or religious services, of whatever nature these may be, under the penalties above mentioned of imprisonment and confiscation. This do we give in charge to our trusty and well-beloved counselors, etc. Given at Versailles in the month of July, in the year of grace 1749, and of our reign the thirty-four. Category:Blog posts